Termination, Part 1
Termination, Part 1 is the ninth episode and the first part of the Season 1 finale of Knighted. Anecdote Plot four knights are surrounded by an army of Vutcho. Vianna walks into the middle of the group. Vianna: This shall be your final hour... Once you are dead the Earth is ours... Paper: Oh but we won't be dead, and you know it! We will fight on until the battle has been won! Vianna: You can go ahead and try... walks away. The Vutcho soldiers aim their guns at the Knights. Vianna: No! I have a special way for the Knights to die... takes out a small bomb and then tosses it at the Knights. After a moment, the grenade explodes in a fiery explosion that is soon contained by the grenade. After the smoke clears, there are no traces of the Knight's bodies. Vianna: Victory is ours.... Let the Age of the Vutcho begin! knights, Rose, her friends, and Magister Farrin are sitting around a table at the Plumber base. Farrin: Tomorrow morning, the Vutcho attack begins. We need all of you to stop it... You won't be fighting alone of course... All the Plumbers and URP soldiers will be fighting with you. Toon: I only wish Jack was on our side. Sci: I wish he was too... In fact, we all have our reasons to fight... I want to know who ordered for my parents to be killed in a car crash... Shay: I want fame... Not that saving the world will bring me any... Paper: I want answer... Why were my parents killed, and by who? Toon: And I want my friend back... Rose: So, do we have a specific plan? Farrin: The Vutcho will have a massive army, so there's not much we will be able to do. We'll send you up in a stealth ship and infiltrate the mother ship. Hopefully that will result in their surrender. Paper: And don't forget that the Hortressians have now aligned themselves with the humans. Sci: Or at least Din, Runa, and Hellon... Toon: They said that they would help us if we needed it... appearing: And a Hortresian always keeps his promise... arrives with Din and Runa just behind him. Hellon: And we will help you save the Earth... Song Paper: What happened on Hortren Prime? Din: The Kothralians attacked... Our father was captured and... Let's just say things didn't go to well... Toon: He was executed? Din: Unfortunately, yes... Hortren Prime has fallen to the Kothralians. We're likely the only members of the Royal Family still alive... Runa: But we will help you stop the Vutcho from destroying the Earth... Farrin: And before we make the final preparations, I have a confession to make... Paper: Yeah? appearing: Actually, I will make the confession for him. Sci: I know you! You're Paradox! Paradox: That I am... I am a time traveler just like these Hortresians, although I think they would admit I am much wiser... Hellon: You are... Farrin: Get to the point... Paradox: The Vutcho's attack opens a gateway to their master plan... In Vutcho lore, there was once a leader who would conquer a planet. Not any specific planet is mentioned, but it is mentioned that there is only one planet that this is true for... Shay: Earth, right? Paradox: Most likely. Anyway, according to the legend, the leader would turn the planet into a gateway for a race of, and I quote, "higher beings" that would align themselves with the Vutcho and help them take over the galaxy, but in order to do this, they would need the Hortresian Relics of Ko'et, the Sreyonian Sentinel, and the Kothralian Blade, which is why the Vutcho have fought with these races for eons trying to find these artifacts. Farrin: And somehow I have a hard time believing that this is a complete story... Paradox: Because it's not. Even with the artifacts, the Vutcho would also need to defeat The Four Chosen Heroes of the Gateway. Only then would the higher beings arrive and help the Vutcho... Toon: Four heroes? That would be me, Sci, Shay, and Paper, right? Paradox: Most likely... Anyway, that's all I know... takes out a pocket watch. Paradox: Oh look at the time, the attack is starting... Also, you may want to know that the attack is not actually an invasion... Farrin: Then what is it? Paradox: They are planning a full slaughter, a genocide of all races except for the Vutcho. There will be no fancy spaceships or bombs. Simply millions of assassins with swords... And you have to kill every single one of them... Toodles.. Farrin: WAIT! disappears. 'Farrin: I hate that guy... Paper: Well, we have to start somewhere, right? Sci: Right, let's start with just killing as many as we can. camera cuts to outside the base a few minutes later. Paper, Sci, Toon, and Shay exit the base as ships land in the distance across from them. Thousands of Vutcho begin to charge towards them. Shay: If I weren't scared of dying, this would be the coolest fight I've ever been in... Sci: Don't be scared, it only holds you back... knights draw their swords and jump into action. Toon begins slashing his way through all the Vutcho soldiers. He kicks one in the face and then slashes against another soldier's sword. He continues to fight through all the soldiers. He jumps and then kicks two in the face, but another tackles him to the ground. Toon throws it over him and then jumps up and spins around, slashing through four more. Sci kicks one and then punches another in the head. He spins around and slashes two, only to be roundhoused by a third. He slashes through a bunch and then spins the sword through another group. Paper jumps and kicks a bunch, but then gets knocked to the ground. He grabs his sword and slashes two away but then gets hit again and sees his sword go flying in front of him. Sklei kicks some and then goes into a fury with his sword. He slashes through two, then four, then eight. He continue to slash until there are no more to slash. Now there are no soldiers directly around the Knights, but thousands more are approaching. Paper: This isn't working... Toon: What else are we supposed to do? Surrender? Sci: No, run... knights run back into the base and eventually find the three Hortresians. Hellon: There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Paper: Go any faster way to defeat the Vutcho? Din: Paradox said that they need to defeat the four heroes, and if that's the four of you, they want you dead... That means they won't stop until you've stopped them... As for how to do that... Maybe... nah... Shay: What? Din: While you hold down the fort, we could search for the DNA code... But it would take years to find... Paper: We don't have years! Runa: Actually... Hellon, didn't you say the Matrosapiens had found the DNA code... Hellon: They would never give it to us... They are allies of the Vutcho... Din: We could always take it from them... Hellon: You really want to fight Gemini, don't you...? Din: Yes, I want my revenge for what he did to me the last time we met... Toon: Mind explain what's going on here? Din: The Matrosapiens are another race of aliens, among the smartest beings in the galaxy, but they're evil... maybe even more evil than the Vutcho... They've known to be connected to two things: The League of Zodiacs, and the DNA Code... Their leader is Gemini, who is not only the leader of the League, but an avid believer that the DNA code will solve all problems in the world, especially those of conflict between groups... He's was searching for it for who knows how long... but a few months ago, we received a tip that he had finally found it. Paper: Should we go? entering: No, you stay here on Earth... Let the Hortresians go... Shay: Why? Farrin: Because you're the humans here! You fight the human battles! Let the aliens fight the alien battles... Sci: Fine... Runa: Good luck in your fight... Paper: Good luck in yours... Hortresians suddenly disappear. The camera cuts to a castle on the planet Matrix Prime. The three Hortresians appear just outside the castle gates. Hellon: Stealth, remember? puts the hood of the Golden Cloak of Ko'et over he head. She turns invisible and then grabs her brothers' hand and turns them invisible, too. Some guards exit the castle grounds, allowing them to get in unnoticed. They walk all the way to the door to the castle and then line up against the wall. They look in a window to a courtyard and then head through it. They head right past a guard and then into through an archway into a hallway of the castle. It is dark, but they are still cloaked. They head past a few more guards before entering a staircase, heading up a flight, and making it to the second floor. They find themselves on a balcony over the entrance room of the castle. They uncloak and lean over the railing. quietly: He's not in the foyer... quietly: The main throne room? quietly: Have you two been here before? quietly: Along time ago... re-cloak and head back into the hallway. They continue down the hallway until they eventually pass a science lab. They double back and look in the room. Inside, they find Gemini, his wife Lady Aries, his son Prince Taurus, Malware, and two other scientists. Runa: Found him... Commercial Scientist #1: It was smart of you to bring in a Galvanic Mechamorph for this experiment, and a mutated one at that... Scientist #2: Still, you must understand that the operation may not succeed. Gemini: I understand... please proceed... first scientist administers an injection into Malware. He closes the pod that he is in and connects a cable to the front of it. The other scientists turns on a machine and places a green core into it. Scientist #2: I do have to do say... The DNA code is very impressive from what I've seen about it... It may in fact be able to fix Malware's helix... opens up a screen. A bunch of random code is on the screen. Gemini: The code for all the life in the universe... At my fingertips... Truly magnificent, isn't it son? Taurus: Yes, dad, very magnificent... Scientist #1: There it is! We've found the hole in the helix compared to what is supposed to be there... Gemini: Begin the fix... Scientist #2: Starting the fix, now! presses a button. A green liquid goes out of the machine and begins to fuse with Malware. He shakes rapidly, but he is unconscious, so he doesn't feel anything. After a moment, the smoke clears and Malware has turned into a normal Galvanic Mechamorph. The pod opens up and Malware walks out. Malware: I'm cured...? Gemini: Yes you are... Malware: Thank you for whatever you did... Gemini: Yes... you're free to go where ever you want... But now, it's my turn... camera cuts outside the room to the three Hortresians. quietly: It's right in there... All we have to do is go inside, grab the DNA code, and then teleport back to Earth... Hellon: It's worth a shot... Din: Fine, do it... three cloaked Hortresians crash through the door and begin to fight with the Matrosapiens. Din kicks Gemini in the face, knocking him against the wall. Gemini: Show yourself! punches Gemini, but Gemini grabs his fist and throws him against the wall. He becomes visible, allowing Gemini to realize that it is Din. Gemini: YOU! Din: I will get my revenge, Gemini! jumps off the wall and tackles Gemini to the ground. Hellon and Runa become visible as they start to fight Aries, Taurus, and the scientists. Malware has fled the room. Gemini throws Din off him. He lands on a counter of lab equipment as Gemini takes the time to stand up. He draws a sword. Gemini: I'm assuming you're here for the DNA code, correct? Din: You couldn't be more wrong? jumps at Gemini and kicks him in the face. He bounces back and lands on the table. Gemini jumps up and slashes at him, but he avoids and kicks Gemini back. Gemini bounces off the wall and the jumps and punches Din to the ground. Hellon throws several roundhouse kicks at Taurus. He charges at Hellon and knocks him into the wall. Aries takes out an energy whip and whips it at Runa, but she avoids and sweep kicks her legs to make Aries fall to the ground. Gemini runs over and kicks Aries to the ground. Scientist #1: Should we leave? Gemini: Please do, and take the DNA code with... turns and sees Din holding the DNA code. Din: You mean this? Gemini: You little... charges at him, but Hellon intercepts him and knocks Gemini to the side. His momentum takes him all the way to the window. He crashes through it but then hangs onto the edge. Din walks up to him. Gemini: Help me... Din: It's only the second floor. I think you'll live... raises his foot and crushes Gemini's hand. He loses his grab on the edge and then falls and lands on the ground. Aries: What have you done? and Taurus jump out the window and land on their feet near Gemini. He is unconscious. Din: Let's go... try to teleport but can't. Runa: The teleportation field, duh! Hellon: We can't teleport? Runa: No, and that means we're going to have to get back outside the castle gates and protect the DNA code... Din: We have to do it. The Earth is at stake here... camera cuts to Greenwood late at night. The Knights are still in the base, but they look prepared to go back out and fight. Sci: Ready? Paper: Let's fight. Just give it a good few minutes and then the Hortresians should come back with the DNA code. Then we can use that to force teleport all the Vutcho back to Vytonia. Shay: This is the final fight... Then, it ends... Toon: What about Jack? Paper: We'll rescue him, eventually... Let's do this... exit the building and begin to shred through all the Vutcho. The camera cuts to a shot of them fighting on a camera screen. The camera shows Vianna and another Vutcho. Vianna: What do you think, Wanophi? Wanophi: The humans are persistent bunch. Especially those four and the ones at the United Planets. I would still be there if they were just a little bit dumber... Vianna: But it's time to take it into our hands, my hands specifically. They will die by the end of the night, and I will be the one to kill them. Commercial Knights are fighting all the Vutcho. Suddenly, the Vutcho back away as Vianna appears across from the Knights. Paper: Vianna! Vianna: Calm down, humans. Although I don't know how you can remain calm when I'm about to kill you... Sci: You haven't been able to kill us before, what makes you think you'll be able to kill us now? snaps her fingers. A warrior appears by her side. He draws a massive sword. Vianna: Meet the greatest gladiator from our planet: Fenix. And his weapon: The Kothralian Blade... Toon: Guys, that's the Kothralian artifact they need as an offering... Vianna: How did you know about that? Shay: If you haven't noticed already, we're smart. We can figure things out. Vianna: Fenix, attack! jumps into action and begins fighting the heroes as the camera cuts to Matrix Prime. The three Hortresians are cloaked and walking down the hallway. The door opens in front of them and Aries and Taurus walk in, carrying the unconscious Gemini. They walk him into the hospital wing and place him down on a hospital bed. The Hortresians walk to the entrance of the area and listen in, but they aren't saying much. Taurus: We'll get revenge on the Hortresians, right? Aries: Yes, we will get revenge on those monsters... eyes slowly open. Aries: Gemini? leans down next to him. Aries: Are you okay? Gemini: I fell out of a window... But yeah, I think I'll be okay... Taurus: Meanwhile, the Hortresians are still here somewhere... They can't get out because of the teleportation field. Gemini: You go stop them... We'll stay here... Taurus: Yes, father... walks out and then runs at a fast speed all the way to the gates of the castle. The cloaked Hortresians are only about halfway to the gate. Taurus: You've been cloaked before! Don't try to hide from me! Hortresians uncloak and walk up to Taurus. Taurus: There you are... Din: I don't see how you expect to beat us. Three Hortresian royals against one Matrosapien child? Even you wouldn't put yourself at odds. Taurus: I'm aware of what's happening on Earth, which means I only need to delay you... charges at Taurus, but Taurus grabs his foot and then throws him back at Din. Runa cloaks herself and then slowly walks behind Taurus. He kicks him to the ground, but then Taurus kicks Runa and throws her at the other two Hortresians. Hellon: Looks like we'll be here for a while... camera cuts back to Greenwood. The Knights are running through the hallway of the base. Fenix is chasing them and firing all his other weapons at them. Paper: Where are you Hellon? Sci: Paper, what if Gemini didn't have it and the Hortresians never come back? Paper: No, Gemini had it... I can tell... I just can... Shay: What if they got captured though...? Paper: They will be here... I just know it... Toon: And then we will stop the Vutcho, but what about Gemini, won't he try and return? Paper: DNA forcefield, remember...? [The knights turn down the hallway and find Fenix in front of them. He slashes his sword down at the ground. Shay and Toon slash their swords at his feet, but he merely kicks them to the side. Paper fires and exploding arrow, knocking him back. Sci jumps and slashes his armor open, but it seals itself. Fenix slashes his sword at Sci, knocking him into the wall. Paper fires another arrow, which its Fenix and then electrocutes him, forcing him to fall to the ground. He channels that electricity and electrocutes the ground, forcing all the Knights to the ground as well. He slowly stand up and then charges at Paper, knocking him through a wall into a stairwell. Shay slashes his sword as Fenix's back, but he doesn't stop. Toon slashes at his front and eventually hits his skin, knocking him to the side. Sci helps Paper up as the recruits run away from Fenix. He slowly gets up and starts to chase them again. They head out of the building and makes it to a large circle open area surrounded by many Vutcho. Paper: This doesn't look good... walks into the middle of the group. Vianna: This shall be your final hour... Once you are dead the Earth is ours... Paper: Oh but we won't be dead, and you know it! We will fight on until the battle has been won! Vianna: You can go ahead and try... walks away. The Vutcho soldiers aim their guns at the Knights. Vianna: No! I have a special way for the Knights to die... takes out a small bomb and then tosses it at the Knights. After a moment, the grenade explodes in a fiery explosion that is soon contained by the grenade. After the smoke clears, there are no traces of the Knight's bodies. Vianna: Victory is ours.... Let the Age of the Vutcho begin! Hortresians teleport in with the DNA code. Hellon: We're back... Vianna: And you're also a few moments to late... Din: NO! Vianna: Yes! Take them away! Vutcho army piles in on the Hortresians as the camera cuts to the hospital on Matrix Prime. Taurus: They got past me, but Vianna called and thanked us for delaying them. The Knights are dead. Gemini: And once the Earth falls, it will be my turn to strike. By the end of the year, the balance will have shifted in my favor, and I will be the one ruling the Earth. And then, the Zodiac wheel will spin. End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd